<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Christmas by LadyHill9898</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112516">Last Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898'>LadyHill9898</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto w tamtym roku popełnił ogromny błąd. Oddał coś, co miał najcenniejsze — swoje własne serce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tak, ta praca jest inspirowana "Last Christmas" Cascady ;P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto nigdy nie ukrywał swojej orientacji, dlatego cała uczelnia wiedziała, że woli chłopców od swoich ładnych koleżanek. Oczywiście, jak to zwykle bywa w środowisku młodzieży, część osób zdawała się to akceptować, część zdecydowanie nie. Głównie po jego stronie znajdowali się jego najbliżsi przyjaciele oraz koledzy z klasy, chociaż ci drudzy bardziej ze względu na fakt, że został mianowany na przewodniczącego. Jako że uczył się dobrze, należał też do ulubieńców nauczycieli. Dyrektora również mógł nazwać bardziej swoim sojusznikiem, niźli wrogiem. Niemniej po drugiej stronie barykady nie było tak kolorowo. Stało tam bowiem osiemdziesiąt procent uczniów, w tym niestety paczka Uchihy. Młodszego Uchihy, trzeba było dodać. Do tego starszego Naruto nic nie miał. Wydawał się być całkiem sympatyczny, choć tak naprawdę nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał jakoś szczególnie długo.</p><p>W każdym razie tego młodszego, Sasuke, można było określić wszystkimi epitetami oprócz <em>sympatycznego</em>. To on sprawił, że życie Uzumakiego stało się piekłem.</p><p>— Znowu naszczuł na ciebie jebniętego Deidarę? — mruknęła skwaszona Ino, grzebiąc widelcem w swoim nieprzyjemnie wyglądającym jedzeniu. Naruto, gdyby nie ból opuchniętego, rozciętego polika skrzywiłby się na widok zmieszanego makaronu ze wszystkim, co było na tacy. W tym surówkami, które tam się jakimś dziwnym trafem znalazły.</p><p>Na pytanie nie odpowiedział. Po prostu pod ostrzałem oczu Yamanaki i Chojiego usiadł przy stole. Hinata także zerknęła na niego nieśmiało spod swojej przydługiej grzywki. Naruto posłał jej nieszczery uśmiech, który był urozmaicony dodatkowo bólem po ciosie Deia.</p><p>— Musisz coś z tym wreszcie zrobić — warknęła Ino. — Wszyscy w tej szkole wiedzą, że paczka pieprzonego Uchihy cię gnębi! Zgłoś to wreszcie dyrektorowi, Naruto.</p><p>Blondyn westchnął. Zaczynał być tym wszystkim solidnie zmęczony. Szczerze mówiąc, bał się dzisiaj wrócić do domu. Nie chciał tłumaczyć się rodzicom ze swojego wyglądu. Musiał prędko coś wymyślić. Wkrótce miały nadejść święta, więc nie mógł ich unikać tak, jak to zwykle robił. Oboje do niedawna ułatwiali mu to, ponieważ byli zdecydowanie pracoholikami, aczkolwiek w okresie świątecznym niefortunnie odchodzili od swoich obowiązków, by zacząć poświęcać mu cały swój wolny czas. Kushina uwielbiała robić z nim stroiki i ozdabiać choinkę. Często też pomagał jej w pieczeniu ciast, z kolei tata zaczynał przypominać dużego dzieciaka, który ganiał się z nim na podwórku, by wspólnie ulepić bałwana, a przy okazji porzucać dla zasady śnieżkami. Czasami dołączali do tego wszystkiego znajomi Naruto.</p><p>— Wiesz dobrze, że to nic nie da — odparł, samemu grzebiąc we własnym talerzu. Mimowolnie zerknął na dalszą część stołówki, gdzie na środku znajdował się obszerny stół przeznaczony dla najbogatszych, najpopularniejszych dzieciaków. Naruto znał ich wszystkich. Po prawej siedział ich główny błazen — wiecznie olewający szkołę Kiba Inuzuka. Jego pomysły często sprowadzały go przed gabinet dyrektorski, choć równie szybko jak się tam znajdował, równie szybko stamtąd wybywał. Jakby wszystkie te przewinienia nic nie znaczyły, gdy bogata rodzina się za nim wstawiała. Obok opierał się o ramię Inuzuki raczej spokojny Sui. Należał jak wszyscy faceci przy tym stole do drużyny futbolowej, ale ponadto nazywano go artystą. Każdy wiedział, że ma słabość do płótna i farb, czasami do kartek i ołówków. Naprawdę Naruto nie wiedział, dlaczego zadawał się z resztą pacanów, ale potem Uzumaki uświadamiał sobie, że Sai także nie był bez skazy. Miał równie wiele za uszami, co oni wszyscy.</p><p>Z kolei naprzeciwko obu chłopaków znajdował się Neji Hyuuga, kuzyn Hinaty. Naruto nie lubił go równie mocno. Jawnie gardził Uzumakim i swoją kuzynką, choć w stosunku do niej nie okazywał aż tyle agresji. Znaczy agresji psychicznej, bo ręki na Uzumakim nigdy nie położył. Wydawał się lubić bardziej gnębienie go na inne sposoby, niemniej równie bolesne. Sasuke Uchiha, ich przywódca, natomiast nie ograniczał się ani w jednym, ani w drugim. Lubił i używać przemocy, i wyniszczać Uzumakiego psychicznie, co zresztą wychodziło mu rewelacyjnie. Właśnie teraz ze swoją beznamiętną twarzą przysiadywał na środku, a za jego pleców pochylała się do jego ucha jego trzyletnia dziewczyna, Sakura Haruno, która jawnie kręciła przy tym tyłkiem, kiedy obejmowała jego klatkę piersiową z dozą władczości. Była ubrana w zbyt skąpą spódniczkę i białą, szkolną koszulkę, posiadającą za wiele rozpiętych guzików, a ponadto u dołu związana była w supeł, przez co wyglądała na znacznie krótszą niż w rzeczywistości. Naruto, patrząc na dziewczynę, czuł niewyobrażalny niesmak. Choć nie ona jedna przedstawiała sobą brak klasy. Przy stole siedziała jeszcze druga para. Suigetsu i Karin. Czerwonowłosa, seksowna okularnica bezwstydnie siedziała na kolanach chłopaka i tylko cudem się jeszcze nie całowali. Naruto wiedział, że gdy zaczną wymieniać ślinę, poczuje narastające mdłości. Dlatego spojrzenie ponownie utkwił na zimnej twarzy, która zaoferowana była telefonem w dłoni. Nie na długo jednak. Jakby intuicyjnie Sasuke uniósł głowę, a jego czarne niczym węgiel oczyska natychmiast przeszyły Naruto.</p><p>Blondyn w popłochu spuścił wzrok na swój talerz. Przełknął głucho ślinę, próbując jednocześnie uspokoić bicie swojego serca.</p><p>— Dyrektor cię lubi — podkreśliła Ino, wciąż kontynuując rozpoczętą rozmowę. Nie wydawała się zauważać rozproszenia Naruto.</p><p>— Tak — przytaknął Naruto z niechęcią — ale bardziej ode mnie lubi pieniądze Uchihów. To oni są głównymi sponsorami, Ino. Nie można o tym zapomnieć od tak.</p><p>— Więc co? — oburzyła się dziewczyna. — Są dlatego bezkarni?!</p><p>— Na to wygląda — dodał cicho Choji. Naruto wiedział, że przyjaciela niepokoi równie mocno ta sytuacja, ale znacznie lepiej wie, że nic nie zdziałają. Nie, gdy chodziło o finanse, a tych niefortunnie nie mieli. Naruto zdążył się pogodzić, iż był jedynie ofiarą. Przeżyje to jakoś. Przetrwał już rok, a właściwie dwa lata, gdy to na niego się uwzięli. Umiał sobie z tym radzić.</p><p>— Ostatnio są jeszcze gorsi — zauważyła pokonana Ino. Porzuciła już widelec, by odgarnąć swoją długą, blond kitkę w nerwowym ruchu.</p><p>— Może pogadam z kuzynem? — spytała cichym głosem Hinata. Naruto przeniósł zainteresowanie na jej osobę. Był w duchu wdzięczny za propozycję, szczególnie, że wiedział, ile to musiało brunetkę kosztować. Denerwowała się przebywaniem w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co Neji, a co dopiero, gdyby mieli prowadzić normalną konwersację. To ją przerażało.</p><p>— Dziękuję, ale nie sądzę by to coś pomogło — odparł Naruto racjonalnie. — Lepiej zostawić to tak, jak jest.</p><p>— Rok temu też mówiłeś, że to minie. Okazało się, że nie minęło, a nabrało rozpędu. Jak tak dalej pójdzie... — Ino pokręciła głową. — Właściwie w końcu nam powiesz, co się stało w tamte święta, że Uchiha jeszcze bardziej się na ciebie uwziął? Wcześniej nie był aż tak bezczelny.</p><p>— Ja... — Naruto drgnął. Ino rzadko poruszała ten temat, ponieważ wiedziała, że Naruto nie chce o tym mówić. A jednak czasami odważyła się nagle wypalić o zdarzeniach z tamtego roku, sprawiając, że wspomnienia napierały boleśnie na Uzumakiego. Te wszystkie pocałunki, te dłonie, te drżące poczucie pustki w klatce piersiowej. To cholernie bolało.</p><p>— Zresztą nieważne. — Ino machnęła ręką, jakby odpychała natrętną muchę. Naruto tym samym znów powrócił do szarej, nieprzyjemnej rzeczywistości. Nie wiedział, co było gorsze. To, co teraz miał, czy to, co się wtedy stało. Co nim tak zdruzgotało. — Rozumiem, że i w tym roku idziecie na rodzinną kolację do Uchihów?</p><p>— Yhm — burknął Naruto, czując supeł na dnie żołądka. Na samą myśl miał ochotę uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie. — To tradycja.</p><p>Niefortunnie dla Uzumakiego jego rodzice i rodzice Sasuke znali się od najmłodszych lat. Ich ojcowie chodzili razem do szkoły i pomimo tego, że potem na krótko rozeszły się ich drogi, a aktualnie dzieliły ich różnice dobrobytu, to odkąd zaczęli mieszkać obok siebie spędzali święta razem. Naruto nie należał do biednych, ale na pewno nie miał tyle, co Uchiha. Dom Sasuke był niczym wielki pałac. Diamentowe żyrandole przyprawiały o ciarki. Choinka, piętrząca się do sufitu, pokazywała jak bardzo można było być bogatym. Naruto czuł się tam nieswojo, w odróżnieniu od swoich rodziców. Po prawdzie bardziej ze względu na szkolnego wroga, niż wygląd rezydencji.</p><p>— Nie możesz im powiedzieć, że nie chcesz? — wtrącił się Choji. — Minato zawsze jest po twojej stronie. Myślę, że zrozumiałby.</p><p>— Nie chcę im sprawiać problemu — oznajmił Naruto. — Rodzice w święta wreszcie mogą odpocząć od obowiązków i czerpią z tego, ile mogą. Poza tym tata jest zachwycony, gdy może spędzić ten czas razem z Uchihami. Ojciec Sasuke jest jego najbliższym przyjacielem.</p><p>— Tak, wiemy — jęknęła Ino. — Nadal tego nie rozumiem. Przecież dzieli ich tak wiele! Powinien go nienawidzić, jak ty Sasuke.</p><p>— Wiesz dobrze, że go nie nienawidzę — mruknął Naruto odruchowo. Ino zamarła, ale tylko na sekundę. Potem uśmiechnęła się drętwo.</p><p>— Wiem i to jest jeszcze gorsze — podsumowała zmarkotniała. Naruto nie miał nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Nie potrafił od tak wyłączyć swoich uczuć.</p><p>***</p><p>Oczywiście, że wiedział, iż Sasuke to totalny dupek. Miał pieniądze, wygląd, dziewczynę, która była liderką cheerleaderek, był kapitanem szkolnej drużyny i jeszcze na dodatek był wszystkim, czym Naruto wewnętrznie gardził. Albo raczej powinien gardzić, ponieważ nijak się to miało, gdy te czarne oczyska na niego patrzyły. Naruto nie cierpiał jego mroźnego charakteru, ale nie mógł ukryć, że Sasuke był przystojny. Miał też głęboki, przyprawiający o ciarki, ton głosu.</p><p>Naruto wiedział to, bo dwa lata temu był jego największym fanem. I niefortunnie dla niego zdecydował się mu to powiedzieć. Wtedy, właśnie rok temu pod pieprzoną jemiołą, w rezydencji Uchihów, w końcu udało mu się do niego zagadać. I ofiarować własne serce, choć wiedział, że był zadufanym w sobie draniem i go gnębił z powodu jego orientacji. Może nie tak bardzo jak teraz, ale jednak. Naruto nie rozumiał, jak mógł być tak głupi.</p><p>To, co się potem wydarzyło, było koszmarem Naruto. Nikt nie mógł się spodziewać, że Sasuke — z początku zaskoczony — nagle prychnie pod nosem, jakby z niego szydził, a potem przyciągnie go do siebie, by musnąć jego wargi. I mocniej na nie naprzeć, swoim językiem. Naruto nie sądził, że jego marzenie spełni się w wigilie, w łóżku Sasuke. Nie sądził, że jego pierwszy raz okaże się jednocześnie najboleśniejszym wspomnieniem, jakie posiadał. Pamiętał dokładnie te delikatne dłonie, które gładziły go niemal z uczuciem, gdy Sasuke wbijał się w niego wolno, tak, by go nie zranić. Tylko co z tego, skoro nazajutrz potraktował go, jakby nic z tego nie było prawdą? Jakby nigdy nie spędzili wspólnej nocy i jakby nie odebrał mu dziewictwa.</p><p>Naruto myślał o tym wszystkim, przepychając się przez zatłoczony korytarz. Był tak zaoferowany swoimi myślami, że nagle wpadł na czyjąś umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Zadarł głowę do góry i pożałował od razu, iż nie był ostrożniejszy. Otóż przed nim stał Sasuke Uchiha, a koło niego zirytowana Haruno.</p><p>— Patrz, co za oferma — zakpiła na głos. Sasuke zignorował ją. Zwykle właśnie to robił — jakby ona nie istniała. Ale jednak stała tam i Naruto nie potrafił podejść do tego tak, jak brunet. Choć naprawdę chciałby.</p><p>— Powinieneś przeprosić. — Sasuke rzadko do niego mówił. Gdy już to zrobił, ten głos mroził krew w żyłach Naruto. Był przesiąknięty czymś dziwnym. Czymś kusząco chłodnym, a jednocześnie w tych oczach dostrzegał brutalne rozbawienie. — Jednak może ci odpuszczę. Jeśli w tym roku twój prezent mnie zadowoli bardziej, niż ten w zeszłym. Powinieneś wykazać się kreatywnością.</p><p>To... naprawdę zabolało.</p><p>Naruto nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Sasuke już go wyminął, jakby stracił zainteresowanie.</p><p>***</p><p>Na zewnątrz znowu padał śnieg. Naruto wpatrywał się w jasny puch, który spływał w dół niemal nostalgicznie. Szyba była oszroniona, więc nie miał przejrzystego widoku, acz ten mu starczał. To było ciekawsze niż przyglądanie się rodzicom oraz Uchihom jedzącym nałożone dania na talerzach. Sam nie zjadł kaczki, mimo że pani Uchiha, Mikoto, mu ją nałożyła.</p><p>— Kochanie, nie smakuje ci? — zapytała nagle. Naruto poprawił się niezręcznie na krześle, ponieważ wszyscy się nim nagle zainteresowali.</p><p>— Nie jestem po prostu głodny — odparł, bo istotnie jak miał jeść, mając tak ściśnięte gardło? Raczej nic by nie przełknął.</p><p>— Ja już też zjadłem — niespodziewanie wtrącił się Sasuke, skupiając na nim swoje ciemne oczy. — Chyba możemy z Naruto już iść do góry, żeby spędzić wspólnie czas? Zwykle nie mamy go aż tyle w szkole. Nadrobimy w końcu nasze zaległości...</p><p>— Oczywiście, Sasuke — potaknęła natychmiast zadowolona Mikoto. Fugaku także skinął głową, ponieważ zwykle po kolacji ich rodzice lubili wspólnie wypić wino i porozmawiać o starych dziejach.</p><p>— A co z prezentami, braciszku? — zainteresował się Itachi. Naruto mu podziękował w duchu. Naprawdę nie chciał już iść z Sasuke na górę. Poprzednim razem było tak samo. Bał się tego, że znowu ulegnie Sasuke, albo, że Uchiha zacznie z niego kpić, sprawiając, że ten świąteczny dzień stanie się realnym koszmarem.</p><p>Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>— Potem je otworzę, właśnie chciałem wręczyć swój Naruto. Na osobności.</p><p>— Itachi, daj im spokój — upomniała go Kushina, która czasami zachowywała się w stosunku do Itachiego jak druga matka. Podobno, kiedy Itachi się urodził, często zaglądała do Uchihów i zabawiała malca. Sama w tamtym czasie starała się o dziecko, ale według lekarzy swojego nie mogła mieć. Narodziny Naruto pokazały, że się solidnie pomylili.</p><p>— Okej, nic już nie mówię — zaśmiał się Itachi, odruchowo przeczesując swoje długie włosy. — Możecie iść, dzieciaki.</p><p>— Jesteś ode mnie starszy jedynie o dwa lata — przypomniał mu bezczelnie Sasuke, już odsuwając krzesło. Naruto, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał zrobić to samo. Dłonie zaczęły mu się przy tym niemiłosiernie pocić.</p><p>***</p><p>— Zatrzymaj się — nakazał Sasuke, gdy weszli po długich, krętych schodach na drugie piętro. Znajdowały się tutaj lekko rozchylone, przeźroczyste drzwi, prowadzące na obszerny balkon, gdzie stała jeszcze jedna, przyozdobiona choinka. Ale to nie w tym był problem. Nie. Nie tylko o to chodziło, że słyszał w tle świąteczne piosenki, a w jego tęczówkach odbijały się lampki porozwieszane na balustradzie. Nie chodziło też o przerażenie jakie czuł, gdy Sasuke w rozpiętej koszuli, w tych obcisłych spodniach i z tym spojrzeniem, poświęcał mu całą swoją uwagę.</p><p>Chodziło o to, że Sasuke zatrzymał się tuż pod jemiołą.</p><p>— Nie chcę — szepnął Naruto, cal od niego i jemioły. Wspomnienia wciąż nawracały. Naruto nie miał zwyczaju rozckliwiać się nad swoim losem, aczkolwiek dzisiaj miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a się rozpłacze. Nigdy nie uważał siebie za histeryka czy zbyt kruchego, acz ciągłe szyderstwa i szorstkość Sasuke go niezaprzeczalnie raniły. Cały ten rok przez to był piekłem.</p><p>— Boisz się? — Sasuke przechylił głowę z zainteresowaniem.</p><p>— A co, jeśli tak? — Naruto zmusił się, by nie spuścić wzroku na ziemię. I zmusił się, by jednak uformować poprawne pytanie. Kącik ust Sasuke uniósł się lekko do góry. Jego ręka powędrowała nagle do bluzki Naruto i chwyciła za materiał, by jednym, pewnym szarpnięciem przyciągnąć go do siebie. Ich usta niemal się spotkały.</p><p>— To dobrze — mruknął Sasuke. — Bo masz się mnie bać.</p><p>— Kiedyś razem się bawiliśmy... — Nagła panika, że Sasuke naprawdę go pocałuje sprawiła, że wszystkie dotychczasowe myśli zaczynały formować się w słowa. — Dlaczego więc... stałeś się taki? Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz, Sasuke? Obrzydza cię to, że jestem gejem?</p><p>— Bawiliśmy? Jeśli mówisz o zeszłym roku... — Sasuke ściszył sugestywnie ton, nadal grając w swoją własną grę.</p><p>— Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi.</p><p>Nastała chwila ciszy. Sasuke patrzył się na niego intensywnie, jakby próbował wejrzeć w jego wnętrze. Głęboko i całkowicie. Naruto zadrżał pod tym spojrzeniem, szczególnie, że czuł ciepły oddech Sasuke na własnej skórze. Chciał zasmakować tych warg tak samo mocno, jak się tego obawiał.</p><p>— Dobrze — odezwał się niespodziewanie Sasuke — powiem ci. Trzecia klasa podstawówki. Wtedy otwarcie zacząłeś interesować się chłopcami.</p><p>— Tak, pamiętam — przyznał Naruto, uśmiechając się sztucznie. — Czyli cię jednak obrzydzam i naprawdę denerwuje, co?</p><p>— Nie — zaprzeczył z warknięciem brunet. — Wtedy zacząłeś otwarcie interesować się Gaarą. Tym twoim starym kolegą, który potem wyjechał. To mnie irytowało. Irytuję do dzisiaj. Gdy widziałem, że tak otwarcie flirtujecie, to mnie denerwowało. Wprawiało we wściekłość.</p><p>— Byliśmy jedynie dziećmi. Zresztą mogłeś powiedzieć, zamiast tego... — westchnął Naruto, nie wiedząc jak do końca ma reagować na tą niespodziewaną szczerość Uchihy. Zdecydowanie, nie podobało mu się to. — Odepchnąłeś mnie, a potem stałeś taki... taki zimny.</p><p>— Czy mój dotyk też jest zimny? — zadrwił Sasuke, bezczelnie dotykając palcami jego polika. Naruto zmrużył powieki, ponieważ dotyk Uchihy był przyjemnie gorący, a to na moment zdawało się goić jego rany. Ale nie całkowicie. Naruto nie zapomniał ani o dręczącym go Uchisze, ani o tym, że jutro prawdopodobnie dowie się, że to wszystko po to, by z niego zrobić pośmiewisko. Problem w tym, że Naruto nawet na tę krótką chwilę chciał wierzyć w kłamstwa Sasuke. Jeśli faktycznie były to kłamstwa.</p><p>— Zawsze mnie ranisz, Sasuke. W tamtym roku powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham, a ty... — Głos Naruto zachwiał się. Nie chciał szlochać, ale czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a łzy znajdą się w jego oczach.</p><p>Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, jakby wiedział o tym.</p><p>— Czego oczekiwałeś po tym wyznaniu? — sarknął Sasuke. Był zły, choć to Naruto miał do tego prawo. Nie on. — Jestem szkolnym celebrytą, jak niby miałem to przyjąć? Myślisz, że ktoś by nas zaakceptował? Myślisz, że mój status by się nie zachwiał?</p><p>— Więc lepiej było mnie gnębić, bo moje istnienie cię drażni? — Naruto też odczuł gniew. Tlący się wolno pod skórą. — Nie rób z siebie ofiary, bo niestety z nas dwóch, to ja nią jestem. Nawet wysyłasz na mnie przyjaciela swojego brata, żeby mnie katował, więc jak śmiesz...?</p><p>Pocałunek pod jemiołą miał smak goryczy. Ale Naruto i tak go smakował, jakby to był najpiękniejszy dar, który mu oferowano. Dał się temu porwać. Cytrynowemu smakowi Sasuke, który powracał do niego, co noc. Temu namiętnemu językowi, który gładził jego spierzchnięte wargi, a potem bez ostrzeżenia wdzierał się do środka. Naruto nawet nie wiedział, kiedy przymknął powieki.</p><p>Jednak to uniesienie musiało się skończyć. Naruto oderwał się od bruneta, łapiąc oddech. Nie chciał się odsuwać, ale musiał. Co prawda silne dłonie na talii mu na to nie pozwoliły. Więc tylko zdołał odchylić się na milimetr.</p><p>— Nie będę z tobą uprawiać seksu, Sasuke — oświecił go.</p><p>Sasuke zaśmiał się, ale dziwnym trafem jakoś dziwnie szczerze.</p><p>— Nie chcę tego. Nie tym razem.</p><p>— Czego więc chcesz? — Naruto wciągnął duszący zapach Sasuke, przykładając nos do jego szyi.</p><p>— Swój prezent.</p><p>— To znaczy? — Naruto w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał.</p><p>— Daj mi szanse. Od jutra pokażę ci, że mogę stać się lepszy — rzucił Sasuke, niczym wyzwanie.</p><p>— Mam sądzić, że nie będziesz już więcej dupkiem? — parsknął Naruto, ponownie na niego zerkając. Z nikłą nadzieją.</p><p>— Może tylko trochę. — W ciemnych oczach zalśniły zadziorne iskry. — Oddałeś mi swoje serce w tamtym roku, więc ja... chcę...</p><p>— Dać mi swoje?</p><p>— Tak. Chcę dać ci swoje w tym roku.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>